


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by vondrostes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Roleplay, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vondrostes/pseuds/vondrostes
Summary: “Feels like something’s missing, though.”“The wedding?”





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a strange one, but hopefully y'all enjoy!
> 
> Twitter: @vondrostes & @vondrostesupd8s  
> Tumblr: @vondrostes

They were somewhere warm for once, at Sarah’s behest mostly, though Mitch hadn’t complained when she’d asked to go somewhere with a beach that wasn’t LA. “Why does this seem like a honeymoon?” she asked jokingly, her arms braced against the railing of the balcony in their hotel suite as she stared out over the ocean below.

Mitch shrugged when Sarah glanced back at him. “I guess it is, kind of.” He stepped forward to stand at her side and leaned down to match her stance against the railing.

Sarah looked back at the sea again, staring down at the waves breaking on the rocky shore. “Feels like something’s missing, though.”

“The wedding?”

Sarah gave Mitch a warning look. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah,” Mitch said with a sigh. “I do.” He reached out to take her hand and pulled her back into the suite, where their bed was still perfectly made in the centre of the room, completely untouched since they’d checked in less than an hour ago.

Suddenly, all Sarah could think about was messing it up. She stopped short in the middle of the room, her eyes connecting with Mitch’s. “We could go out to eat later,” she pointed out.

Mitch pretended to think about it for a moment before stepping forward to close the space between them, his hands in Sarah’s hair as he kissed her deeply enough that she felt like she couldn’t breathe. He pushed her back down onto the mattress before pulling back to yank off his t-shirt. Sarah took the opportunity to do the same.

Sex had always been easy for them. It helped, Sarah thought, that she was a few years older than even Mitch, who was old enough himself to have gotten past any insecurity that might have plagued his younger years. Sarah liked that she never felt like she had to defer to him in bed, that they were friends first, that she never had to wonder if Mitch really cared about her.

Not even Harry could change that.

They left their clothes scattered on the floor as they quickly undressed. Sarah wasn’t interested in getting things over with quickly—dinner wasn’t _that_ important—but she was never really keen on wasting time with foreplay. That was more Harry’s thing.

Sarah frowned and lowered her hands abruptly. Mitch paused in the middle of taking off his boxers to stare down at her in concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Sarah replied automatically. She could tell Mitch wasn’t buying it, so she sighed and sat up a bit. “I keep thinking about him.”

“Harry?”

Sarah nodded. “It just feels weird not having him hanging around while we’re on holiday.” The whole tour had sort of felt like a holiday to her, more than any of the other tours she’d embarked on before. And then once they’d actually taken a break, it was like Harry had vanished into thin air. They’d barely seen him in the last six months; more often than not, he was half a world away, and after months spent in close quarters—in the same bed sometimes—it still felt a little strange not to have him nearby.

“We don’t have to if you’re not in the mood,” Mitch offered. Sarah figured it was his way of saying he missed Harry too, that he knew how she felt.

“I am in the mood,” Sarah confessed. She stared up at him and lowered herself back down onto the pillows. “That’s the problem.”

Mitch’s expression creased into a frown to match her own. He was still half-dressed with his boxers barely clinging to the tops of his thighs, more pubic hair than was strictly decent showing above the elastic. “You’re gonna have to clue me in,” he told her, sounding vaguely apologetic about it even though it wasn’t his fault that Sarah was having some sort of existential crisis over their sex life all of a sudden.

Sarah waited until she knew exactly what she wanted to say before responding. “If Harry were here,” she said slowly, “what would you do?”

Mitch raised an eyebrow and then glanced down at himself, apparently deciding to play along. “Well, I’d probably finish getting naked,” he said with a touch of humour. “Or have Harry do it for me.”

Sarah leaned forward and hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Mitch’s boxers, quickly pulling them down low enough that he could kick them the rest of the way off. Mitch stared down at her questioningly. Sarah simply nodded.

“Then I’d kiss him,” Mitch said as he leaned down to press his lips to Sarah’s.

She felt more relaxed now already, like just pretending to take Harry’s place had smoothed out the hole in the fabric of their relationship that Harry’s absence had left, the void they’d been staunchly ignoring even while it continued to widen and fray at the edges.

“I’d tell him to turn around,” Mitch told her after they broke apart again.

Sarah obeyed unquestioningly, even though it wasn’t instinctive at all, not like it was for Harry, who seemed to have been specifically crafted to take orders from Mitch himself.

Mitch trailed a hand down her belly, pausing just short of the curls between her thighs. He made a loose fist with his hand and slowly dragged his knuckles up and down against her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps in its wake. “I’d get him hard,” Mitch explained, and even though Sarah didn’t have a cock, she could feel a rush of heat low in her abdomen in response to Mitch’s words, like the careful motion of his hand could really be enough to get her off.

Sarah closed her eyes and sagged in Mitch’s arms a bit. She leaned back against his chest and felt him already hard against her back. She could remember seeing Harry in the exact position she was in now, his own cock standing up straight against his tummy as Mitch teased him until he’d decided Harry’d had enough.

“Was Harry good or bad today?” Mitch whispered in her ear.

Sarah had to think about it for a few seconds. “Good,” she finally decided.

“Good,” Mitch murmured in agreement. He guided Sarah down on her hands and knees in front of him, and Sarah had seen this scene play out before her very eyes enough times to know exactly what was coming next.

Mitch brushed his hand gently over the curve of her arse and then lower, pausing just long enough with a finger hovering over her arsehole for Sarah to shake her head. They’d tried that before and she simply hadn’t liked it—certainly not like Harry liked it. It wasn’t worth doing even in the interest of being Harry’s proxy when there was another perfectly good option at their disposal.

“Harry got himself wet before we got to the hotel,” Sarah said in a weak voice as Mitch’s hand finally descended even lower, his middle finger tracing over her pussy now before gently pushing inside. Sarah felt her lungs go a bit tight as Mitch pushed in even deeper, still not even moving his finger much before he pulled out. “He wanted to be sure,” Sarah said, her voice breaking when Mitch unexpectedly pressed back in with two fingers this time, “that he was ready for you.”

“Good boy,” Mitch purred, and it was like Harry was in the room now with them. A ghost. “How many should we give him?” he asked.

Sarah felt a bit breathless again. It was easier to make those decisions when she didn’t have to worry about the consequences, when watching Harry break apart under Mitch’s hands demanded nothing from her. Now Harry’s orgasms were her own, and she wasn’t sure she could live up to the unrealistically high standards he’d set in the past.

“Three,” Sarah finally answered. She’d managed two orgasms on her own more than once before, and though the second was never quite as enjoyable as the first, she was confident Mitch would make it good for her.

Mitch’s hand flexed against the backs of Sarah’s thighs, yanking a gasp out from the back of her throat when his fingers suddenly started to move inside her. He was rougher than he usually was, but Sarah supposed that was kind of the point. Harry had taken far worse.

Sarah flopped down face-first into the pillows, unable to keep herself propped up as Mitch fucked her even harder, moving his fingers in a rhythmic motion inside her. After a few minutes, she was so wet that there was barely any friction at all any more. Sarah breathed out a muffled sound into the bed and pushed her arse back against Mitch’s hand, asking for more.

When Mitch didn’t react, Sarah lifted her head up and mustered the energy to glance back at him from over her shoulder.

“Another,” she pleaded quietly.

Mitch ignored her.

“You can give me another,” Sarah said again, not sure now if Mitch had heard her the first time.

Mitch lifted his eyes at last to meet her own. His expression didn’t change. “I’ll give Harry another once he comes,” he told her.

Sarah clenched down hard, suddenly thrust back into the fantasy she hadn’t realised she’d lost the thread of at some point. She whined into the pillow, imagining Harry in her place, two fingers roughly thrusting inside his arse as Mitch fucked him senseless.

Sarah’s first orgasm hit without warning. She rode it out quietly, only the harshness of her breathing and the fluttering around Mitch’s fingers to indicate to him that she’d come. He noticed immediately and made good on his promise. There were three fingers inside Sarah’s pussy now, and she hadn’t had a single second to catch her breath.

Sarah knew that Mitch would stop the second she told him ‘yellow’, but she didn’t want to stop. Harry could take three in a row. And so could she.

Mitch’s fingers felt like firebrands inside her now, but somehow the feeling was still more pleasant than not. Sarah’s whole body felt heavy, her bones the consistency of jelly after the first orgasm, with no time to recover from it between. She almost felt like she had to wee, which was odd but less uncomfortable than she would have expected, and somewhere underneath all of that, she could feel a second orgasm being coaxed into existence by the determined movements of Mitch’s fingers in her cunt.

Sarah could hear the sounds of her own ragged breathing echoing in her ears. She knew Harry would practically be screaming by now, and the silence surrounding her was almost stifling. She closed her eyes again, focussing on the blooming neon kaleidoscope behind her eyelids. The pressure of Mitch’s knuckles against her vulva was almost bruising, but she was close now. She could feel it this time.

The urge to piss was still there, and for a moment, Sarah thought it might actually happen. But Mitch was still fucking into her with half his hand, and Sarah’s throat had long since closed up. She couldn’t make herself voice the words that would make him stop.

The second orgasm hit her like a tonne of bricks. Sarah’s vision whited out with the force of it. When she came to, she felt more drained than she’d felt in her entire life, like she’d managed to run the entirety of a marathon in the span of just forty-five seconds.

She became aware in bits and pieces of Mitch’s hand in her hair, against her face, her head practically in his lap. He was saying something, but it took her another few minutes to emerge from the fog filling up her brain, and even longer to piece together what Mitch was saying.

“I don’t want to get up until I know she’s okay.”

Sarah lifted her head and peered up at Mitch, who had his mobile pressed against his ear. Once he noticed she was looking at him, he suddenly jumped up and sprinted across the room—still naked—to the minifridge before coming back to bed with a bottle of water. Sarah accepted it gratefully and took a long swig, downing nearly half the bottle in one swallow.

“She’s awake now,” Mitch said into his phone before looking back down at Sarah again. “You okay?” he asked her.

Sarah nodded. “Who’s that?” she asked, knowing already that there were only a few possibilities.

“Harry,” Mitch replied, and even though Sarah had already known it was coming, the confirmation still hit her like a punch to the gut. “I got a little worried when you didn’t wake up.”

Sarah frowned. “What do you mean?” she asked.

Mitch stared at her, bewildered. “You were out for like twenty minutes,” he informed her.

Sarah blinked a few times. “Really?”

Mitch nodded and then gestured further down the bed where there was a dark stain in the middle of the duvet. “Ruined the bedding too, but I wasn’t exactly upset about that.”

Sarah might have been, if her head didn’t still feel like it was filled up with cotton balls. “Can I talk to him?” she asked, already reaching for Mitch’s phone. He handed it to her, and Sarah lifted it to her ear with a shaking hand. “Hi,” she said quietly into the receiver.

“You all right?” Harry asked. His voice almost sounded unfamiliar after so long apart. “Mitch told me what you were up to.”

That made Sarah go a bit red. She was grateful Harry couldn’t see the evidence of her embarrassment, at least. “Would you believe me if I said I was just curious about subbing?” she asked lightly. “I don’t know how you do it, honestly.”

Harry laughed. “It’s okay,” he replied. “I miss you, too.”


End file.
